emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7827 (17th May 2017)
Plot Priya catches Jai and Nell kissing at the factory. She inquires how long they have been together and reveals Megan knows Nell was at the party and about the pills. Jai inquires how long Nell has been on the anti-depressants. Sam finds Belle and Lachlan in the café. Sam asks Bob about a job for Zak but Bob isn't hiring so Sam suggests Lachlan's family could help out. When Victoria mentions she needs another pair of hands to help out at a vegan festival, they get an idea. Charity is hands on with Matt as she shows him how to pull a pint. Carly arrives to pick Matt up to visit Billy's grave. Megan confronts Jai about him and Nell and Jai admits there is something between them now. Megan orders Jai to ditch Nell or he won't be allowed to see Eliza. Frank isn't impressed with Megan's ultimatum. Josh, Jamie and some of their mates approach Jacob and Eric and taunt them. Frank tells Megan that Jai is entitled to a life of his own. Megan protests that she isn't going to put her daughter in danger but Frank reminds her she already has and suggests she's punishing Jai due to her guilt over leaving Eliza in the car. Sam and Belle inform Zak that they've roped him into helping Victoria. Jai worries Megan will keep him from Eliza but Megan appears outside the factory and admits she overreacted earlier. Jacob spots the thugs bikes sitting outside the café and begins smashes one of the wheel. Dan witnesses it and stops him, fearing the repercussions. When the thugs come out of the café, Dan takes the blame for the damaged bike and sends Jacob away. Josh demands a new £400 bike and threatens Amelia if Dan doesn't pay up. Victoria quickly grows frustrated with Zak and orders him out of the kitchen. Nell prepares dinner for the Sharmas. Jai asks Priya to be a bit friendlier towards Nell and is annoyed to hear Rakesh knew Jai almost relapsed a few months ago and withheld it from her. Priya questions if Jai likes Nell because she reminds him of Holly. She advises her brother to slow things down. Belle asks Victoria about employing Zak again. When Lachlan stumps up £50 for his wages, Victoria agrees to give Zak a second chance. Jai suggests to Nell it's a bit soon for them to be living in together. Upset Nell heads upstairs to pack. Carly and Matt return from visiting the grave and Marlon is a little put out as Carly places her head on Matt's shoulder. Kerry asks Dan about the thugs. When Kerry is distracted, Dan throws duct tape in a bag along with a crowbar. Upon seeing Nell has self harmed, Jai allows her to stay at Holdgate Farm. Cast Regular cast *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) Guest cast *Matt - Jack Hickey *Josh - Conner Chapman *Jamie - Jake Hayward Locations *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and yard *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *The Grange - Front garden *Main Street *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen, dining room, hallway, living room and bedroom *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,430,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes